


All Of Me

by Soalovingmom



Category: McReedus, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, McReedus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soalovingmom/pseuds/Soalovingmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa finds herself in a bad spot.  When Norman finds out he helps her through it.  But will he be able to protect her from things that are out of their control?  The only way is for her to give him all of herself and for her to take all of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was tense.

She could feel it with every fiber of her being. Staring into the mirror she saw it in her face too. If she was going to survive this day she had to steel herself, pull from every bit of acting she had to get through this day. She knew how close net the group was and she knew that the news Scott and Gale were delivering today would hurt them all, but there was no way around it right now. They would all have to know, he would have to know, if she was going to make it through this.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she thought of him. She hadn’t talked to him in months, not since that night she finally pushed him away. She could remember the look on his face when she closed the door on him; blocking him from her life after all it was for the best now. 

She bowed her head, taking a deep ragged breath. Her thin arms bracing the counter in front of her as one lone tear hit the counter and rolled into the sink. She could do this, the only one that knew was Steven and he had kept her secret all winter, knowing that his friend wasn’t ready to tell anyone else. He had held her hand and been by her side choosing to stay nearby and close during their break. She had only recently told her parents, knowing that with their failing health what was happening with her was the least of their worries.

A knock on the trailer door made her head snap up, a voice saying, “They’re meeting Ms. McBride.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Melissa looked up at herself in the mirror and nodded, taking her favorite purple scarf she wrapped it around her head and slid her sunglasses on hoping that she would make it through this meeting without crying or throwing up. Donning a soft cashmere sweater she gave herself on last look in the mirror and headed out her trailer door. Heading to the meeting that would insure everyone knew, even HIM.

-M-  
Norman sat on his bike a cigarette clench between his lips watching as the others got out of their vehicles and headed toward the studio. He had been surprised when Scot had called and asked if he could come in a day early before the first run through, that he wanted to have a cast meeting and needed everyone there. Cast meetings weren’t unusual, but they never happened before shooting started. He was looking forward to getting back to work on the show. During the hiatus he had stayed busy trying to cover the fact that his heart was torn in two.

He huffed out a chuckle, if only the fan girls knew his heart had been broken by the one woman they wanted him to be with. Sighing he stood up and walked to a trash can to put his cigarette out. He had figured when he started up with Melissa that the woman was just, well too good for him. She was smart, gentle, classy, and beautiful. She was old Hollywood and he was a fuck up. He had felt something for her the first time the group had gone out together. She was quiet and he hadn’t really noticed her on set until Laurie Holden had brought his attention to her. It seemed that it had been Melissa who was helping Frank cast that had suggested they give Norman a shot at playing Merle. After he had tried out, it had been her that suggested Merle have a brother and Daryl Dixon was born. No one knew that but a few select people and he doubted that Melissa knew he knew that story. That was his queen; she worked just as hard behind the scenes as she did in front of them.

That first night they went out he had been surprised when she asked to play pool with them. But that woman had an elegance as she worked her way around the table clearing the balls and putting them all to shame. They had formed a friendship that, one that he valued almost as much as his relationship with his mother and son. She had quietly become his best friend when he wasn’t paying attention. Sure he had Andy, Mike, and Sean, but this elegant woman had wormed her way into his life.   
He knew his feelings were changing for her when they had started season five, or maybe it was just the fact that he finally realized how stupid he looked running around with women that were old enough to be his daughter. But when they had shot the reunion scene between Daryl and Carol after Terminus he felt it. Pulling her into his arms and picking her up he had finally felt it. Yeah, he had kissed Melissa before, he had hugged her, but it was always in a friendly type of way. 

But season five is when he started to feel different about her. He started distancing himself from the string of women, oh there had been women, but he had started to push them away. He dedicated himself to Atlanta, buying a house near the studio, near her. Telling himself he was growing up, but all the while he knew it was really her. She made him want to do better, be a better man, and in a lot of ways he was.

Then the night of the season five finale he had gone to her place to watch it. The two of them laughing as they ordered pizza and drinking wine. The two of them having their phones out to tweet to the fans as the show started. At the end of the finale maybe it was wine, or maybe it was just time for him to man up, but when she took their glasses into the kitchen, he had taken his chance. Walking up behind her, he put his hands on her thin waist and leaned in kissing her deliciously long neck. She had turned looking at him, her beautiful blue eyes searching his. When he gave her a coy smirk, he felt her relax and she leaned in slowly kissing his lips.

That had been the first night of many that he spent in her bed. The first night that he slept well without drinking till he was drunk. He had found his home in Melissa, but he knew she would never stay with him.

Walking across the lot toward the offices he thought about the night it had finally ended. She had been acting off for weeks and one night when he showed up at her house with her favorite Chinese she had told him she couldn’t do this anymore. That it wasn’t what she wanted and it was best for him if they ended things then before either of them got more hurt. He had raged at her, professing his love at one point on his knees, telling her he would do better. She had said she couldn’t compete with the younger women, but he had never cheated on her, he had only been with her those months they were together. She had sobbed hysterically as she shoved him to the door, he knew in his heart this wasn’t what she wanted either, but she wouldn’t tell him the real reason. But the door was slammed in his face and he was left alone.

He had been glad at first that season six was finished shooting at that time. Told himself that it was better this way. But it was worse. Over hiatus he had wanted to call her so many times. He had even taken to stalking her on twitter, trying to see what she was posting. Besides a few thank yous to her fans and pictures of Lincoln there was nothing. For the first time in five years he was without his best friend and he had suffered. He had crawled in bed with every willing woman he could find. His low point when he woke up next to Emily Kinney the two having been at a con together. Now the young woman wouldn’t leave his ass alone. He didn’t want Mel to find out, it would just reinforce why she pushed him aside to begin with.

Taking a step into the conference room, he saw he wasn’t the last one to arrive. Melissa and Steven weren’t there yet. He nodded to Robert and Scott, making his way over to Andy and hugging his friend. “They say what this is about?”

Andy shook his head sitting down at the table they used when they did read throughs, “Not a fuckin’ clue. Maybe we got cancelled.”

Daryl shook his head at the grin on Andy’s face, “Maybe they’re killing off Rick.”

Andy chuckled, “Maybe this year it’s Daryl and Aaron?”

Daryl laughed, “I’m all for that, but Rick might get jealous.”

The two laughed as the door to the conference room opened. Norman watched behind his sunglasses as Melissa came in with Steven, the two talking quietly and Norman didn’t miss the way the younger man had his arm around Melissa’s shoulder. He felt jealousy course through his body. Melissa and Steven had always been very close, maybe this was the reason she had pushed him aside. This was the reason he had been left heartbroken. It wasn’t his love for things younger, it was hers.

He shook his head and looked down at the table as Melissa and Steven sat down across the room from him. He noticed as far away from him as she could at the other end of the table. Oh this season was going to be fucking great considering Carol was pregnant with Daryl’s kid. He groaned and started to sink into his chair like a pouty child, hoping this shit didn’t take long, he didn’t want to be there anymore, didn’t want to be near her.

-M-  
Melissa felt sick as she walked toward the studio. Steven had texted her and told her that Alanna had seen Norman out in the parking lot on his bike and he didn’t look happy. So Steven had told her to meet him at the door and he would walk her into the room. When she got there he had hugged her telling her that everything would be fine, that telling the group was for the best.  
As he walked her into the room she saw Norman look up at them and she started to smile at him, she had missed him, not just her lover, but her best friend. But when he saw her, his face hardened and she saw the anger there, the hate. She had just focused on the chair that Steven had guided her to next to Alanna. The young woman squeezing her hand when she sat down, letting her know she wasn’t alone. 

Melissa watched as Scott stood up giving her a sad smile. Melissa felt Steven’s hand on her leg letting her know he was there. Melissa took a minute, just enjoying hearing her friends as they talked quietly around her. She knew in a moment it would all be different, they would look at her different. So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then she nodded to Scott. It was now or never.

-M-  
Scott stood up and cleared his throat getting the attention of the actors in the room, “Good morning.”  
A weak ‘Good morning’ rumbled through the room along with some chuckles.

Scott smiled, “I know it’s early and I’m sorry for that. We just felt this needed addressed before we started tomorrow.”  
Norman smirked, glancing down at Melissa, “Well let’s hurry up; I left a vogue model in my bed.”

A few chuckles rippled through the room, Norman looked at the end of the table and saw Steven opening glare at him, while Melissa looked like she was going to pass out. Did she look thinner?

Scott brushed off Norman’s comment, “This season will be a hard one, you know how physically hard it normally, but we have some really shocking things coming since we have Jeffery with us. Negan is going to tear things up for awhile. Let’s not forget how hot it is here.”

Andy chuckled, “WE film in HELL, not Georgia!”

Several of the others laughed in agreement. Scott nodded holding his hand up to signal he needed to finish what he was saying, “Ok, ok, but it’s going to be a hard season and we need to help each other. And we do, we’re a family here. When we say that, we mean it and one of our family members is going to need help this season. “

Norman watched as Scott took a deep breath, the man’s eyes cutting to Melissa. Norman felt his heart lurch, almost knowing what was coming.

Scott looked up his face grim, “End of last season Melissa found a mass in her breast. She went to the doctor after filming and found it she has stage three breast cancer.”

Norman’s eyes went to Melissa, she was looking down but he could see she was schooling herself to stay in control. The room was dead silent and Norman wondered if Andy could hear his heart beating. Norman watched as she wiped at her face quickly and looked up at the group a smile on her face, “I’m fine. Really I am. I had the surgery over the hiatus and just started treatment. They think I have a good chance at beating this. Scott just wanted to make a fuss about this and make sure that everyone knew if I decided to pass out on set.”

Danai reached across the table giving Melissa a reassuring smile, “Well we will all make sure that none of that happens.”  
Lauren got up and walked around the table to give Melissa a hug, “It’s gonna be fine and we’re here to take care of you no matter what.”

Melissa nodded, she couldn’t believe the support her cast, her friends were giving her. She looked up and saw Norman was staring at her, she could tell he was starting to put things together. He had been the one to find the lump one night while they were making love. He had brought her attention to it, but she dismissed it as a swollen gland, but she had been worried.  
When she went to the doctor and they ran their test just to find out that she did have cancer she knew she didn’t want to put him through that. Norman liked to party, he liked to live faster than her. In her heart she knew that letting him go, no matter how much she loved him was the best thing for him. 

She gave him a soft smile, which he returned and hoped he would let it go. She hoped he would understand.

-D-  
Norman had never felt so sick in his life. After the meeting had started to break up he had gone to his trailer. He felt the panic attack before it happened and he knew he had to get away. He had sobbed into his hands, knowing what she had done. She had let him go so he didn’t have to see her as she fought for her life. He was angry, but he knew what she did. She didn’t think he could handle helping her through it. But she was wrong.

So once he got himself together, he waited by her trailer. When she came out with Steven he saw the younger man eye him, almost glaring at him. Melissa said something quietly to him and Steven nodded, grabbing his keys from his pocket Norman watched as he took off toward the parking lot.

Norman cleared his throat as she came closer to him and he took her in. She was thinner and the baggy sweater and scarf helped make him see just how sick she was. He chewed his lip, “The lump I found.”

Melissa nodded, her voice soft, “Yeah.”

Norman nodded, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Melissa sighed, hugging herself around her middle, “I didn’t want you to worry. I wanted you….it was just what was for the best.”

Norman took a step toward her shaking his head, “I would’ve been there.”

Melissa smiled at him sadly, “I know. I’m sorry. Look I’m tired, I need to get home.”

Norman nodded, still chewing on his lip he looked down at his boots as she moved passed him moving slowly up the few steps of her trailer. His voice was low, “I love you, I would’ve been there.”

Melissa closed her eyes, her hand trembling on the door knob. She couldn’t bring him down with her, he needed to be free. She steeled herself, glancing down at him, “Don’t you have to a model at home waiting?”

Melissa opened the trailer door and slammed it behind her. Her chest aching as she covered her mouth to keep her sob in. She had to get better; in her heart she knew she needed him. But she couldn’t do that to him, so she had let him go. It was just who she was, she was selfless when it came to the people she loved. She hung her head and let the tears fall wishing she was strong enough to let him in, but she wasn’t.

Norman went to go after her, he knew he had fucked up, but she had pushed him away. She made him believe that she didn’t want him. He stormed up the steps of the trailer and froze when he heard her sobs on the other side. Leaning his head against the door he whispered, “I’m here baby, I’m here.”


	2. Hiding the Broken Heart

Sean Patrick Flannery stood in the doorway of his guest room and took in the scene in front of him. Laying almost buried under blankets was his best friend. Norman had came down to Texas two days before a mess, saying he just needed somewhere to hide out while he sorted through the noise in his head. Sean and his wife Sunny had given him just that, tip toeing around almost as Norman held up in the guest room with his cat trying to figure out what the hell he should next with Melissa.  
It wasn’t something unusual with Norman, when things got too much he would escape to the ranch where Sean and his wife made their home to clear his head. But this time had been different, this time Sean could really see how broken Norman was. After Melissa had sent him packing he had come here, but soon the sadness had been replaced with rage, which Norman had channeled into every reckless thing he could find. Sean knew those things were what had him now hiding. Sean would almost be worried his friend was dead right now, if it wasn’t his hand flicking out from under the cover to pet Eye from time to time.

Sean walked into the room and over to the nightstand by the bed setting down a cup of coffee and petting Eye himself, “Don’t you think you need to get up?”

He heard a groan from the mountain of blankets and chuckled as he walked over and sat down in a chair near the far wall of the room, waiting his friend out.

Norman had cried, like a bitch when he had gotten to Austin. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to help her, how to convince her that he was in this for the long haul. Then he got scared, because being an idiot he started looking around on the internet and what he saw scared the shit out of him. The words motility rate kept bouncing around in his mind and lost it. The thought of her not being on this Earth was terrifying to him, it was hard enough when she pushed him away but the thought of NOT EVER seeing her again, that had him a mess. Now he was held up in this room with Eye and he really didn’t want to go out into the world.

Sean sighed, “Norm!”

Norman groaned throwing the blankets off his head accidentally hitting Eye who jumped off the bed and headed toward Sean, pissed with his human for his behavior. Norman blinked, scrubbing his eyes with his hand, “What time is it?”

Sean chuckled as Eye got comfortable in his lap, “It’s almost one. Greg called. He’s been covering for you the last two days, but he said you need to get back. Gale has been up his ass and he said that Melissa….well Melissa even asked if your mom and Mingus were alright.”

Norman sat up throwing all the blankets off himself, “Fuck, she doesn’t need to be worrying about me.”

Sean sighed, “Well I’m worried about you.”

Norman took the coffee cup and winced when the hot liquid hit his throat, he looked over at his friend, “I’m fine, just trying to figure out what I need to do.”

Sean shook his head, his voice low, “Do you love her?”

Norman looked up at the man that knew him better than almost anybody. In the twenty years they had been friends he had never told Sean he loved a woman. Norman looked him dead in the eye, “Yeah.”

Sean smiled, “Then you already know what to do, and you know you can’t hide here to do it.”

Norman smirked, “Get my ass to Atlanta.”

Sean made a face, “Maybe take a fucking shower, or at least open a damn window.”

-M-

Melissa had been worried about him since the announcement and their little conversation outside her trailer she hadn’t seen him. Then Greg had said at the first run through that he had a family emergency and wouldn’t be there for a few days. That had made Melissa panic, she almost picked up the phone and called him worried about his mom and Mingus, but she reminded herself she didn’t have the right to ask questions about his personal life anymore.

Finally after two days of him being gone she had asked Greg if Mingus was alright. The man had pulled her into a gentle hug and told her that Mingus was fine and that Norman was fine. Greg even told her, he figured Norman would be back the next day. She had felt better but still she worried, some she and her character on the show had in common.

Now it was three days since Norman had gone off the map and she sat in the familiar chair in the chemotherapy lab at Emory Hospital. She had been doing this for a week now and it was starting to take a toll on her. She looked down at the IV that was delivering the poison to her body that was supposed to make her better and she sighed. The last few days had been hell and she knew tonight would be no different.

She turned her attention back to her phone where she was stalking him now. She was trying to see if he or Mingus had posted anything on Facebook or Twitter that would tell her they were alright. But so far there hadn’t been anything but a few pictures of Mingus and his girlfriend at different places in New York. Which made her wonder if SHE was the reason that Norman was off the grid.

She was snapped from her thoughts when Alanna tapped her leg. Looking up her friend smiled wide at her, “So what do you think about Chinese tonight?”

Melissa laughed, the cast had set up a schedule and each one of them was planning on taking a shift with her to keep her company during her treatment. That way someone could take her home afterward. Steven and Alanna had even taken to staying at her place when she had a bad night to take care of her.

Melissa smiled, “That sounds fine. Hopefully I’ll be able to eat and keep it down tonight. I think you and Steven need to go home and have some alone time.”

Alanna and Steven had recently started dating and Melissa was very happy for her two friends. They deserved to be happy and she hated how the two of them had to hold her up at night when she couldn’t find the strength to walk on her own. Or wipe her face as she threw up. She was really starting to worry that she wouldn’t be able to finish this season of the show, but the doctor’s had assured her that once the treatment started her body would get use it and she would begin to feel better.

“Well I think you two should go home tonight. I’ll have Lincoln; he’ll take care of me tonight.”

Alanna shook her head looking back at her magazine, “Nope, sorry. We are very happy staying with you. Steven has already gotten us some movies for after you fall asleep and I have to say I love making out on your couch.”

Melissa laughed, her phone dinging in her hand, “If you say so.” Looking at the alert she saw that Norman had tweeted something. She quickly hit the link and saw a picture of a sign at Atlanta Airport. Above it said, Finally home lots to do #MellySue.

She felt her tears start to well up in her eyes and she wiped at them quickly. He was, in his own way letting her know he was home. She put her phone down and closed her eyes hoping that her night was quiet and the sickness wasn’t as bad, but she knew you had to walk through Hell sometimes to come out better on the other side.

-M-

Melissa had made it through dinner; well she had eaten some of her dinner without too much trouble. She had taken the laundry list of medication the doctor had given her and headed straight for the shower. She needed to be alone and the thought of hot water on her achy body seemed like bliss.

She had waved away Alanna when the girl had offered to help her saying she could handle things fine on her own. Secretly she was so grateful for the support her friends were giving her. This whole thing had made her regret never finding someone and settling down to have children. That’s not true though, she had, she just found him too late.

Sighing she gathered up her night clothes and headed into the bathroom. This was the worst part of the day for her in some ways. She felt her hands shake as she looked into the mirror at herself. She had never felt herself beautiful, but what was staring back at her wasn’t her. She looked more walker now than human, the cancer having taken so much from her.

She turned on the water in the shower, letting it get hot and then returned to the mirror. Staring at herself as she unwrapped the scarf from her head. Her hair being short she had just shaved it off herself once it had started to thin. The doctor said sometimes it took weeks and sometimes it happened right away with Chemo, and she had been the latter. 

Taking a second she readied herself for the next part. Taking off her big sweater she dropped it in the hamper behind her and slowly took off her shirt. She stared at the plain white bra that had built in padding to make it look like her breast were still there. Closing her eyes she undid the back and turned quickly from the mirror. She had looked at her chest once, right after the surgery and she couldn’t stand to look at it again. So she had slowly been working herself up to it, but so far she had chickened out every time.

She finished undressing and started to feel dizzy, but figured she could solider on. She stepped under the hot spray of the shower feeling her stomach start to disapprove of her dinner. Washing quickly she hoped she could get done before the vomiting starting. Closing her eyes she leaned her hands on the shower wall, putting her bald head under the spray of hot water, she cried.

-M-

Steven was exhausted as he settled down next Alanna, the two getting ready to watch a movie. Over the past months he had done all he could for Melissa. He had been the first and only person she had told for awhile, mainly because she didn’t want anyone going out of their way to help her. He had held her hand during her surgery, helping when she came home. Taken her to radiation, but the chemo was tearing her down. He was glad the cast had come together to help, even some of the new members who didn’t know her too well. But there was one person he wanted to shoot in the ass, that was Reedus.

Greg had told him that Norman was sick over what was happening with Melissa so he had gone off to get his head straight. Steven knew that Norman could be a drama queen and he half figured that was why Melissa hadn’t told him when they first found the cancer. Norman would’ve made it all about him and not about her. Then his little dig at the meeting the other day had finally set Steven off and he had almost called him out about it, but Melissa told him that she deserved his anger after she had pushed him away. So Steven had let it go, but secretly inside he was just waiting for a reason to kick Norman’s ass.

The door bell ringing made both him and Alanna jump. He smirked at her kissing the top of her head, “Go check on Mel will you?”

Alanna nodded kissing his cheek; Steven stood and watched her disappear down the hallway, the door bell ringing again. “I’m coming.”

When he opened the door he couldn’t believe who was standing there, Reedus.

Norman had gotten home and made sure that Eye was settled in. He had called Mingus and then he figured he needed to get over to Melissa’s. He stopped off and picked up her favorite chocolate covered coffee beans on his way, hoping it might be a peace offering. It wasn’t much, but at least he was trying. Now standing there staring into the pissed off eyes of Steven Yuen, he thought maybe it would’ve been better to call first.

“What the fuck do you want?”

Norman swallowed hard, “I wanted to check on Mel.”

Steven snarled, “Why your little model friend go home or something?”

Norman took a deep breath knowing he deserved some of his friend’s anger, “Look that was a shitty thing but….”

“STEVEN! I NEED HELP! MEL IS PASSED OUT!” Alanna called from the end of the hallway.

Steven took one last look at Norman and took off down the hallway.

-M-

Norman’s heart was beating as he followed Steven through Melissa’s bedroom to the bathroom. Alanna was kneeling beside her, tears in the younger woman’s eyes, “She must’ve been sick again. I came in here and she was just laying here.”

Steven knelt down on the other side of Melissa looking up at Norman, grateful that Melissa had at least gotten herself dressed in some white cotton panties and a long tee shirt, “Help me get her to bed.”

Norman nodded, his eyes taking her in, he wanted to cry at how thin she was. He swallowed it down and gave Alanna a nod the woman moving as Norman bent down and picked Melissa up. Steven followed behind him and Alanna was already at the bed turning down the duvet, “Lay her here. I’ll go get the smelling salts.”

Norman set her gingerly down on the soft mattress, his hand brushing down her cheek, “What were you thinking Melly Sue?”

Steven stood there watching the two, “She had treatment today, this happens sometimes.”

Norman nodded, pulling the covers up around her, “Yeah, I’m sure it does.” He sat down next to Melissa his hand ghosting over her now bald head; he smiled softly, “Still the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen.”


	3. Annie Factor

Melissa was nervous as she dressed in her trailer. Today was their first day of really shooting and almost all of her scenes had Norman in them. She also knew today was the first day she would be wearing the wig that makeup had gotten for her. She hated that anyone was going to see her without her scarf; she clung to the thing like a lifeline. Yes her hair was normally short, but she loved her hair, she loved how it had turned such a pretty silver. But having anyone see her without hair was tearing her apart. She had talked to Mary one of Greg’s most trusted assistants and asked if she would come to her trailer to put it on. Mary had smiled at her and told her it wasn’t a big deal. So now dressed in her Carol clothes she sat sipping some god awful ginger tea that Steven had brought her that morning and waited, hoping against hope that today went smoothly. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of the night before.

When she had came too Alanna had been smiling at her and Melissa swore she heard Steven and Norman in the hallway auguring. When she asked Alanna she had just brushed it off and said that Steven was asleep and she had been watching old episodes of the show. Melissa in her fog had figured she was just hearing things. She didn’t tell the woman that while she was unconscious she swore she heard Norman’s voice and smelt his scent. In her heart she knew that was just wishful thinking.

A soft knock on her trailer door snapped her from her thoughts, “Come in.”

Mary came in holding a mannequin head with the wig on it, “See it looks just like your hair last season.”

Melissa stood up taking the wig in her hands, she tried to ignore the fact she was shaking like a leaf. Mary gently took the wig from her smiling at her, “It’s going to be great. Now don’t worry about a thing, sit down and let’s get you ready for set.”

Melissa nodded to the other woman, sitting down in the chair in front of her vanity she took a deep breath and took off her scarf, her eyes slowly going to Mary in the mirror. Mary laughed, “Jesus you’re even beautiful without hair. I’m really jealous now.”

Melissa let out a little laugh, squeezing the other woman’s hand, “Let’s do this.” Maybe it wasn’t so bad; at least she had good people around her to make this all easier.

-M-

Norman had stayed in his trailer all night. After Steven had all but kicked him out of Melissa’s house the night before he went to the set hoping that he would be there early enough in the morning to talk to the younger man. Now he stood in the parking lot waiting for Steven to show. He knew that Melissa was there having seen Alanna help her to her trailer earlier.

Steven pulled up and Norman saw the anger pour off the man as he got out of his car, “What do you want Norman?”

Norman smiled falling in with Steven as they walked across the lot, “I want you to put me on the schedule.”

Steven huffed out a laugh and shook his head, “Nah. Not a good idea.”

Norman growled grabbing the other man’s arm he spun him around, “I’m her friend! I love her and I need to help her through this.”

Steven didn’t back, his chest almost hitting Norman’s, “She doesn’t need you going in there making ANY of this about you. This is about HER!”

Norman bit his lip, “You know damn well the only reason she sent me packing was because she was afraid! Let me show her I’m not going anywhere! DAMN IT! I love her! She loves me!”

Steven stared at him, finally letting out a soft sigh, “I’ll give you ONE CHANCE! You fuck this up and I swear to Christ Reedus.”

Norman nodded, “Yeah I got you. When?”

Steven put his hands on his hips, “Today, I’ll drop her at treatment after we’re done here. You go and sit with her and bring her home. Alanna and I will be there when you get there, we’ll have dinner ready. But if you fuck this up….”

Norman nodded, “Don’t worry, don’t plan on it.”

Steven started to walk away and Norman followed him, “So I sit there?”

Steven sighed, “You talk to her, entertain her. Alanna takes gossip magazines. I take hand held video games and challenge her. Danai took wedding stuff for her to look at; she’s helping Danai and Laurie with their plans. Andrew took cards and they played poker. Just do something to keep her mind off it. BUT DON’T FIGHT WITH HER!”

Norman smirked, “I can do that.”

Steven started to walk away again and then turned glaring at Norman, “You can’t use your dick to distract her.”

Norman chuckled, “Yeah I figured that.” He took off back toward his trailer, he needed to clear his head and get ready because he had a lot of planning to do. He would distract her one way or another and he had one hell of an idea.

-M-

Norman was flying high, he had found what he was looking for and had successfully sent Sean Clarke to get it, though he was sure he was testing the very patient man at this point. But he would just give him a little something extra on his check this week.

He was trying to hurry and throw on his Daryl clothes when his phone went off. Picking it up he cringed, “What Emily?”

“Teehee, oh Normie, you’re so grumpy in the mornings.”

“Get to the fucking point, I thought I told you to stop calling me.”

Emily huffed into the phone, “Well I think you’re just playing hard to get.”

Norman growled, “STOP CALLING!”

He slammed his phone down on the table and stood there a few minutes getting his nerves under control. He heard his phone bing letting him know he had a text message. It was a picture of Steven as Glenn stabbing a walker, underneath it said, don’t fuck it up!

Norman groaned it was going to be a long ass road trying to win back his friends and Melissa but he was going to do it one way or another.

-M-

Melissa sat sipping on protein shake. She watched as they blocked off the scene and she hoped it wasn’t as awkward today as she feared. Steven and Andy had already been by to see her, both kissing her before they got in a golf cart and headed to another part of the Alexandria set. Her shots today were all with Norman. 

As if thinking of the devil will make him appear he flopped down in the chair next her to and smiled, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Norman had never in his life felt more like Daryl Dixon in his damn life; he fidgeted with the hole in his pants, “What’cha drinking?”

Melissa let the straw go with a pop and held up the shake, “Danai brought it to me this morning, they’re all worried I’m not eating enough. So it’s a protein shake, doesn’t taste too bad, I cut it with coffee.”

Norman chuckled, “I bet it’s not. So…..what’re you doing for lunch? I was thinking tai today.”

Melissa shook her head and he noticed her face paling, “I’m going to have this jasmine rice and chicken that Alanna made the other night.”

Norman nodded, his eyes flicking out to see Gale motioning for them, “Well how about we eat together? I ……umm….wanted to update you on Mingus.”

Melissa eyed him, “We’ll see. Looks like they’re ready for us.”

Norman smirked at her, “Practice kiss before we start?”

Melissa groaned getting up he watched her walk toward Gale. Couldn’t blame a guy for trying.

-M-

Melissa was surprised when Steven dropped her off and told her that he had a few things to do, so he wouldn’t be staying with her. But he promised someone would take her home and he and Alanna would have dinner ready when she got there. She saw how nervous he was and she knew exactly who was taking her home. 

She didn’t say anything; she just smiled and said she would see him later. Standing outside of the chemo lab she really thought about saying screw it and just going to a hotel for the night. She was tired of her friends putting their lives on hold for her and if she was honest she had dealt with Norman all day at work and seeing him again today made her feel exhausted.  
But she knew she couldn’t do that, this was her life and she didn’t want to worry anyone. So she went inside, talking to the nurse not really paying attention to her surroundings. She sat down in her usual chair. Because of who she was, they had provided her with a private room because she didn’t want pictures leaking to the media. She knew her fans would be supportive, but she was a private person and didn’t feel everyone should know when she wasn’t dealing with it so well.

The nurse, Vicki, came in and started to get her IV ready. Melissa closed her eyes not wanting to watch. Vicki patted her arm, “All done, I’ll be back in an hour to check you.”

Melissa didn’t open her eyes she just nodded, trying to focus on positive things like all the self help books said. Then she felt something lick her nose, her eyes snapped open and she was staring into the blue eyes of the cutest basset hound puppy she had seen since Lincoln.

-M-

Norman had called all over fucking Georgia looking for just the right dog. It had to be a basset hound and it had to be a puppy and it had to be a girl. He had sent Sean Clarke out on a fucking helicopter, which the man hated, to retrieve the dog from a little town just outside of Cleveland, Georgia.

He had called ahead and asked the chemo lab if it would be alright to surprise her there with the dog. After some smooth talking he got the go ahead. And now he stood there holding that sweet puppy with a shit eating grin on his face.

Melissa almost squealed as she took the little puppy from his hands, snuggling the puppy against her chest, “Oh my God, where ever did you find this sweet little thing?”

Norman shrugged like it was nothing flopping down in the chair next to her, his finger running up the puppies’ nose, “Wasn’t nothing. Made a few calls. I remember you said that Lincoln was getting older and needed a playmate. So I thought she might keep your mind off things. She’s too damn cute not to keep you distracted.”

Melissa smiled at him, as the puppy started licking her face, “She is really sweet.”

Norman hummed, “She is, I think you should name her Mary Todd.”

Melissa raised an eyebrow at him, “Like the first lady?”

Norman nodded, “Yup. After all she will be his partner in crime right?”

Melissa stared at the little wiggly fur ball in her hands, “I don’t know…I’m so sick now I can….it might not be a good idea.”

Norman took the puppy from her and moved the puppy into her lap, kneeling down in front of her, “Well how about this, I can bring her every day to see you. I’ll take her home at night with me, so you don’t have to worry about getting up and down with her. We can have joint custody if you will. Then when you’re all better the two of us will find a big house and you and Lincoln can live with us. Problem solved.”

Melissa shook her head, “You’re crazy.”

Norman smirked, standing up, “Well I’m going in search of something for you to drink. I’ll let you and Mary Todd get better acquainted.”

Melissa sighed, her hand softly petting the little puppy in her lap that was now asleep, “Annie.”

Norman was halfway out the door when he heard her whisper the name, he smirked as he turned, “What was that sweetheart?”

Melissa looked up at him, “Annie, her name is Annie. Ann was Mary Todd’s middle name, it fits her better.”

Norman smiled, leaning against the door frame, “I like it. Pretty name, like the pretty woman that owns her.”

Melissa looked back to say something to him, but he was gone. She sighed petting the puppy, “Your new daddy is crazy and I have no idea what the hell I’m going to do with him.” One thing was for sure she was glad he was there, even if it scared the hell out of her.


	4. Media Circus

The night hadn’t been too bad, not what Melissa thought it would be. She had held onto Annie the whole way home, talking to the little dog as Norman drove them home. She hated that he could get back in her good graces in just one afternoon but she had to admit holding that puppy he had never looked more handsome. 

They had arrived home and the smell of eggs hit them as soon as they opened the door. Melissa felt her stomach flip a little but she smiled at Alanna as she walked into the kitchen. Alanna’s eyes went wide, “OH MY GOD!! She’s so cute!”

Melissa let her take the puppy and smiled as Steven joined them, “We’ll be having one more for dinner, this is Annie.”

Lincoln barked at her and she bent down scratching behind his ears, “That’s your new sister, what’d you think big man? You want to meet her?”

Alanna set the little puppy down and Lincoln walked toward her sniffing the new arrival. He looked at Melissa then back down at the little thing which was chewing on his ear. Norman put his hand gently on her back, “Look they like each other.”

Steven chuckled, “Nice distraction.”

Norman shrugged, “It worked.”

Melissa went to change while Norman took the two dogs out for a walk. Alanna finished up their breakfast for dinner while Steven chopped up some fruit, “She looks tired tonight.”

Steven nodded, “Yeah, she does. I’m worried about her.”

Alanna walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, her face settling into his back, “He’s trying, you can tell.”

Steven nodded, “Yeah, he’s trying. I just hope he’s ready for how bad it can be.”

-M-

They were sitting around the kitchen table finishing up dinner. Norman had taken Annie and locked her in the bedroom with Lincoln telling Melissa she couldn’t hold the puppy again until she finished her dinner. It had taken some time but he finally got her to eat some of her dinner. 

He had brought her the dogs, letting her play with them while he and Steven did the dishes. The television was on in the background, all of them trying to keep an ear out for what the weather would be like the next day for filming. That’s when the bottom fell out….

“Reports today are coming in from TMZ; it seems a member of the walking dead cast has been receiving treatment for cancer.” A stock photo of Melissa was shown on the scene, “Melissa McBride who plays Carol on the popular show has been seen coming in and out of Emory Hospital’s chemotherapy lab. Sources say the Emmy award winning actress has stage three breast cancer and doctors have already done a double mastectomy. TMZ sources released this photo today of Ms. McBride….” 

On the scene was a picture of Melissa without her wig inside her trailer. Her hand flew to her mouth and she began to shake as tears flowed down her face. She looked up and saw Norman he was staring at the television.

Norman couldn’t believe this, he was pissed, but when he looked at her, his heart broke. “Melly….”

Melissa shook her head, sliding Annie off her lap she got up and ran for her bedroom sobbing. Norman threw a glance at Steven and Alanna, “I got her, CALL SCOTT!”

When Melissa got into her room she tried to shut the door on him, but he wedged his foot in between the door and the jamb, “GET OUT!”

Norman sighed shaking his head, he gently grabbed her wrist, “Melissa, I’m not leaving sweetheart.”

She sobbed as she walked away from the door; he had seen her without her scarf, “GET OUT! GO HOME! I don’t need your pity!”

Norman sighed, closing the door behind him slowly, “I’m not leaving Melissa.”

Melissa shook her head, tearing the scarf from her head, “Look at me! I’m disgusting, there’s hardly anything left. I’m NOT A WOMAN! JUST LEAVE!” Her hands going to her chest, where the padded bra was, “I’m not a woman anymore.” She sunk onto the bed, hysterical as she felt the full weight of what the disease had done to her.

Norman walked over and slowly knelt down in front of her, tears in his eyes, he tried to take her hands but she shook her head, “STOP! Just stop being nice to me! GO!”

Norman took her hands in his a little harder, “Look at me!”

Melissa shook her head, “I don’t want your pity.”

Norman growled, taking her hands into one of his, he used his other hand to move her chin up to look in her eyes, “I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE. I’m not doing this because of pity! You fucking know me better than that! I know why you kicked me to curb. I’m a man child, I know that, but Melissa I love you and trust me when I say this has made my ass see what I need in my life. I’m getting older by the day sweetheart and there isn’t anyone else I want by my side. Now we’ll get through this shit, but you have to stop pushing me away!”

Melissa’s chin trembled, her voice weak, “I can’t fight this and have you decided it’s too much. I need to focus on me.”

Norman chuckled, a tear falling from his eye, “Well that’s great because I plan on focusing on you too. I’m going to love you right through this shit.”

His hand went up to caress her bald head, “Still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever fucking seen.”

She collapsed into his arms, crying as he held her. Steven popped his head in a few hours later and found her curled up into Norman’s side. Norman was gently rubbing her back as she slept, he nodded to Steven and Steven nodded back. Both men knowing the next day would be hell but they would do everything they could to keep Melissa away from it or die trying.

-M-

Melissa held onto Norman’s hand as they approached the studio. Steven had talked to Scott the night before and the man promised that security would be doubled on set. AMC was already contacting their lawyers to get the photo of Melissa pulled, stating that the photographer was trespassing on private property. But they knew what was waiting for them when they pulled up to the studio. News trucks lined the small two lane dead end street. Norman gave her a sad smile as he brought her hand to his lips, “Just stay close to me and don’t say anything. Scott will make a statement later with some of us. You don’t have to deal with this.”

Melissa nodded, tears dripping from behind her sunglasses, “My fans are going crazy online.”

Norman nodded squeezing her hand, “I’ll post something later, think about what you want to say.”

As they pulled up the press and fans tried to surge toward the car, but security pushed them back. When Norman stopped the car, Andrew was there opening Melissa’s door, his face hard, “Damn vultures.”

He pulled Melissa into a side hug as he ushered her toward her trailer. Norman glared at the reporters and was on his way to follow them when he heard someone from the crowd, “SHE’S TOO DAMN OLD AND UGLY FOR DARYL ANYWAY.”

Norman turned slowly, his eyes scanning the crowd by the gate. He stalked toward the crowd, “WHO SAID IT?”

The crowd got quiet as some dumb young woman with bleach blonde wanna be Beth hair raised her hand, “Well it’s true!”

Norman shook his head, looking at the reporters, “You want a statement?”

Microphones were pushed into his face and he growled looking at the woman, “Melissa McBride is a strong, classy, beautiful woman and all of us stand behind her. Now if you will excuse me, I need to see my fiancé before we shoot today, you know Melissa? Melissa McBride, we’ve been dating for a year now and we’re getting married at the end of the month; we have a lot to plan.”

The crowd went nuts as he stalked toward the trailer. Gale Hurd stood there a smirk on her face, gesturing toward the crowd, “You could’ve just pissed on her leg.”

Norman smirked at the woman, “Nah Melissa isn’t in that kind of thing.”

Gale chuckled, “Does she know you two are getting married?”

Norman shook his head, “Nope, I should call my kid too.”

Gale sighed, watching him stalk toward Melissa’s trailer; she had damage control of her own to deal with. Kirkman was going to blow a blood vessel. Good for them, she thought as she walked toward her office, she always thought Melissa and Norman should be together anyway.

-M-

“YOU DID WHAT?”

Norman felt sick, like she might rip his dick off right there, he made sure to keep the chair to her vanity between them, Andrew was snickering behind him and he turned glaring at his friend. Turning back toward Melissa he swallowed hard, “Baby, it’s no big deal. Min is so on board, I called him and he can’t wait to have you as a step mom. He wants to come down this weekend and go over wedding plans.”

Melissa growled, “WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!”

Norman smirked at her, “Come on sweetheart, you know you want too. I’m like the wind and rain beating down the Earth to make a beautiful mountain!”

Andrew nodded, “Like sand in your ass crack.”

Norman nodded smiling at Melissa, but then realized what Andrew had said, he glared at the man, “Asshole.” Andrew just smiled.

Melissa let out a scream grabbing a book off her vanity she threw it. Norman dodged it and it hit Andrew in the chest, “Ouch!”

Melissa gasped, “Sorry Andy.”

Norman was now hiding behind Andrew, “Baby it’s going to be great! You’ll see!”

Melissa growled, grabbing another book. Andrew eased them toward the door, “Coward! Melissa we’re leaving now.”

Melissa pointed at Norman, his head poking out from behind Andy, “I will kill you Reedus! You and your big MOUTH!”

Norman chuckled nervously, “That’s just cold feet baby, I’ll be back later when you calm down some.”

-D-

Once they were outside Andrew sighed eyeing his friend who was digging a cigarette out of his pocket, “Did you mean it? What you said to the reporters, or was it out of your mouth before you thought about it?”

Norman lit his cigarette and chuckled, “No I meant it. They pissed me the fuck off, but that was the plan since all this started. Get back into her life, get into her heart, and then make sure we were together forever.”

Andrew cocked an eyebrow at him, “Thought you never believed in marriage.”

Norman looked him dead in the eye, “Never thought at woman like that would love me.”

Andrew watched as Norman walked away a smile creeping across his face. “NORM!”

Norman turned and Andrew smiled at him, “Tell Flannery I’m the best man!”

Norman chuckled and headed toward his trailer, he had a lot to do before he saw Melissa again. He just hoped Sean Clarke didn’t quit before everything was over.

-D-

Melissa was exhausted by the time she made it to her trailer. Norman had kept his distance during filming, probably because she heard Kirkman ripping him a new one in between takes. She knew he meant what he said, but she didn’t want to rush into anything. She knew she loved him, but she still wasn’t sure getting married was the right thing to do with things like they were. She could be dead this time next year and it terrified her.

She sighed staring down at her phone, she had over a thousand notifications. Chewing on her lip; she knew how she wanted to handle this, she just hoped Norman would go along with it. Norman had his say and the show had made a statement, but she wanted to make a statement. She wanted to reach out to her fans, she wanted to be a role model for anyone out there that was going through the same thing.

Texting Norman to come to her trailer she sat back on her small couch and looked through the well wishes from people she had met since she started in the business. She even chuckled at the tumblr pages that were going up everywhere, ‘Pink for Mel’. Her fans really were the best in the business.

Her trailer door opened to reveal Norman still in his Daryl clothes, “Baby you alright?”

Melissa smiled at him; she was tired he could tell, “You should lay down before treatment today.”

She stood up and shook her head, walking toward him, “I want to make a post.”

Norman’s eyes went wide, “Alright baby. Do you….”

Melissa shook her head, “I want to do it….on my twitter. A picture of you and me. If that’s alright.”

Norman leaned in close to her, his lips gently touching hers, pulling back he leaned his forehead against hers, “Anything for you my queen.”

That night millions of fans opened their twitters to find a black and white photo. It had Melissa’s profile, her bald head showing, a soft smile on her face. Norman was smiling standing behind her, his arm around her, his lips kissing the side of her bald head. Underneath it simply said, ‘Fighting for love, pray for us.’


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa sat in her chair watching as Andrew, Steven, and Greg went over the scene for what had to be the millionth time. The Georgia sun was beating down on her and even sitting under the small canopy that the crew had set up wasn’t helping. 

They had been at this for five hours; the scene was simple for her. Some of Negan’s men had gotten into Alexandria and set a series of fires. She just had to run into the scene with two buckets of waters and give her lines. The problem was Andrew and Steven were having a hell of a time with theirs. She had to admit they didn’t flow right and now the three men were trying to fix the scene.

She took a long drink from her bottle of water and prayed that they would get it right soon. She had been sweating all morning and her head was itching like crazy. The wig looked good, but Jesus it itched sometimes. Not to mention the fact that because of her weight loss and ‘Carol’s’ upcoming baby, she had a fifteen pound body suit with a baby bump. 

Looking up she groaned as Greg walked toward her, “You need a break?”

Melissa knew that Norman had EVERYONE watching out for her when he wasn’t filming with her. It was sweet, but she didn’t need treated different, she was an actress and she wasn’t quitting until the scene was right. 

She smiled at Greg, “I’m fine, we’re almost there right?”

Greg nodded, squeezing her hand, “Yup, this should be the last run through. One more time?”

Melissa nodded standing up, “One more time.”

She walked to her mark and picked up the two buckets, her head started to swim but she knew she could push through for one more take. When Greg called action she started to run toward Andrew and Steven. She felt her vision get fuzzy and the world went in slow motion, and then it was dark.

-M-

Norman was standing next to Gale watching the play back when Steven drove up on a golf cart, he could tell by the look on the man’s face something was wrong, “Where is she?”

Steven swallowed hard as Norman got in the passenger seat, “She just went down. We couldn’t get the take right and it’s so fucking hot. We couldn’t get her awake so Greg already called the paramedics and I came to get you.”

Norman punched the roof of the golf cart, “DAMN IT!”

When they pulled up the paramedics were loading Melissa into the ambulance. He handed ‘Daryl’s’ crossbow to Steven and jogged to them, “How is she?”

The paramedic looked up at him, “You’re?”

Greg snarled, “Her fiancé, I told you we went to get him.”

The paramedic looked embarrassed, “Sorry I don’t watch the show….she’s got heat stroke. That combined with the chemotherapy, she’s probably dehydrated. Do you want to ride with us?”

Norman nodded and quickly crawled in sitting down by Melissa’s head. He pulled the wig off and couldn’t believe the heat coming off her, “What can we do to cool her off?”

The paramedic started working on an IV, “She’s needs fluids, this is cold so it’ll help get her temperature down. When we get to the hospital they’ll get her some cooling blankets and she’ll feel better.”

Melissa groaned under the oxygen mask and Norman leaned down kissing her forehead, whispering to her, “Gonna kick your ass for overdoing it.”

Melissa chuckled, “Sweet talker.”

-M-

Melissa sighed as she leaned back into the pillows that Steven had brought her from home. The doctor said she would be staying at the hospital for three days. She had spent seven hours in the ER getting tests done and being cooled down. She felt like she ran a marathon. She hadn’t seen Norman since they brought her in, but she knew he was going to explode when he did see her. She sighed trying to get comfortable when the door opened and Vicki, her chemotherapy nurse came in. “Well hello there!”

Melissa chuckled, “What brings you to a place like this?”

Vicki walked over and took her hand, “Well a certain MAN you might know came down to the lab and pretty much drug me here. He’s worried.”

Melissa closed her eyes and let her head fall back on the pillow, “I’m sorry he bothered you.”

Vicki chuckled, setting her bag down on the chair near the bed; she pulled a beautiful purple scarf out and smiled, “He wanted me to help you put this on. The waiting room is full of people waiting to see you.”

Melissa smiled softly sitting up, letting the other woman wrap the scarf around her head, “He really is trying.”

Vicki nodded, “Yes he is. I swear he’s even been to Doctor Anderson’s office today. I think he scared the man a little.”

Melissa cocked an eyebrow at the woman, “Norman? Norman Reedus?”

Vicki finished with the scarf and stepped back, “He’s still in his work clothes.”

Melissa’s mouth formed a big ‘O’, “Oh I guess Daryl Dixon went in there.”

Vicki giggled, “Yup. So how you feeling?”

Melissa shrugged, “Like shit.”

Vicki squeezed her hand, “You will and your job isn’t easy, but we’ll get you through this. He hired me to be your personal nurse.”

Melissa shook her head, “NO, you have a job!”

Vicki chuckled, “I got a leave of absence, I can go back. He offered me a lot of money and I get to meet Jeffery Dean Morgan and the yummy Tom Payne, so I’m good. I’ll go to set with you and then we’ll go to chemo together, works out good for everyone.”  
Melissa felt tears biting at her eyes, “God thank you.”

Vicki hugged her both women wiping at their tears when Vicki pulled away, “Ok, I have to go and HE needs to see you. He’s been harassing the nurses. When I left him he was playing with all the stuff in the nurse’s station.”

Melissa chuckled, “He has ADD I swear.”

The door opened and Norman popped his head inside, his face broke into a smile when he saw her, “You’re awake.”

She nodded as he came in Vicki told them she’d see them in the morning. Melissa smiled at him, “You scared my doctor?”

Norman crossed the room kissing her forehead; he just lingered there taking in her warm pale skin, her scent filling his nose. He thought when he got to the ambulance that she was gone, he had already lost his father and the thought of losing her had him terrified. His voice cracked, “I was scared.”

Melissa felt her own throat close up, her hands pulling onto the dirty angel winged vest, “I couldn’t leave my king now could I?”  
Norman pulled away his hand tracing down her face, his thumbs wiping the tears that spilled from her eyes, “You’re grounded.”

Melissa laughed, leaning forward she kissed him, trying to tell him everything with her lips that she didn’t trust her voice to. She pulled away and stared at him, “I’m not going anywhere, got too much to live for.”

-M-

Steven had brought Norman clothes and promised to take care of the dogs and Eye. The two had slept together in the hospital bed, Norman holding her in his arms. 

She had been exhausted and didn’t hear him leave that morning. When she opened her eyes she saw Robert Kirkman standing in the doorway, flowers in hand, “Can I come in?”

Melissa pushed herself up in the bed and smiled, “Yes, what’re you doing here?”

Robert kissing her cheek and put the flowers on her bed side table, “Well you see I have these people that work for me that decided to drop a bomb about an upcoming wedding. And then one of them is really sick and she tried to burn up on my set yesterday. So that tends to make a man show up.”

Melissa sighed, her heart heavy in her chest, “I know it’s probably best to kill me off…..”

Robert held up his hand, “No, you’re not getting out of contract that easy lady. Carol is one of the favorites, if not THE favorite. No your job is safe, hell you’re up for another Emmy this year. I can’t get rid of you now!” Robert sat down pulling the chair closer to her bed, “I have a problem and I wanted to talk to you about it first.”

Melissa nodded, “Ok, what can I do?”

Robert sighed pulling out his phone, “I got this two days ago. I wanted you to know first. I think she’s lying if that means anything, but she has to be stopped. I can work with your sickness, Jesus knows the fans love you and are behind you. The wedding, they want it, but this could make me kill off Daryl.”

Melissa braced herself as she took his phone and read through the text messages.

Robert, Norman won’t return my calls. He loves me we both know that.

Robert I need to speak with Norman, I’m pregnant and he needs to be with me, not Melissa.

Melissa looked up at Robert, anger and grief coursing through her veins, “He slept with her?”

Robert sighed, “Yeah, it was at a con. He came to my room the next morning as sobbing mess. He was really screwed up after you pushed him away. He loves you Melissa. I can tell you that night he was fucked up; he didn’t mean to sleep with her.”  
Melissa nodded, her eyes narrowing on the phone in her hands, “Is Alanna filming today?”

Robert smirked, “No.”

Melissa smiled, “Can I borrow your jet?”

Robert’s face spilt into a full on smile, “Absolutely.”

-M-

Alanna arrived an hour after Robert left, “HE DID WHAT? Steven is going to kill him! No…I’m going to kill him!”

Melissa chuckled, “Oh he’ll get his, but we were broke up at the time. This is about Miss Emily and her wild imagination. We have to put a stop to this shit now.”

Alanna smirked, “So no telling Steven?”

Melissa nodded, “We don’t tell anyone about this. We’re going on a trip, she’s in LA so I think we’ll just head out there and have a little talk with her.”

Alanna giggled, “Oh goodie, can I hit her?”

Melissa shook her head kicking the blankets off of her feet, sitting on the edge of the bed, “No, we’re ladies.”

Alanna huffed, “Fuck being a lady, I heard from Steven that she’s bat shit crazy!”

Melissa pulled on a pair of yoga pants and chuckled, “Well there is that, but this is about confirming she’s NOT having a baby. She’s desperate grasping at Norman because he’s famous. We get her put in her place and I’ll handle my future HUSBAND.”

Alanna shivered at the tone of Melissa’s voice and the look on her face, then she smiled, “Ewww I love pissed of McBride, looks good on you.”

The door opened and Vicki stood there taking in Melissa with her clothes on and Alanna holding her stuff in her hand, “We going somewhere ladies?”

Melissa smiled at her, “Yeah, well I should’ve called. I need to take a trip and I might need you to come along since I just checked out against Doctor’s orders.”

Alanna nodded, “We’re going to deal with some blonde bimbo that thinks she has a claim on Reedus.”

Vicki looked at Melissa and for the first time since the woman’s treatment started she saw a fire in her eyes, a fighter spirit had come about her, “I’m in, where are we going?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Stop laughing!”

Vicki snorted she was laughing so hard, “I can’t help it! I think she’s stuck.”

Melissa chuckled, watching as Alanna tried to wiggle her ass into the high window. The young woman flipping the bird back to the other two women only making them laugh harder.

They had flown out of Georgia at noon and now the sun was setting in LA. Melissa had slept most of the trip; Vicki had started an IV as soon as they got to the plane and given her some pain meds. To be honest she didn’t even remember the trip. Now they were standing outside of Emily’s condo, the three wanting to surprise the blonde princess when she got home. But breaking in was a little out of their area of expertise. So Alanna had volunteered to wiggle through the high window. 

Melissa felt her phone vibrate and she winced as she looked at the screen, it was Norman. She was ready to talk to him just yet, so she slipped her phone back into her pocket and smiled when Alanna opened the back door and held up her phone, “Steven, he’s called at least six times and you don’t even want to know what the text messages say.”

Melissa laughed as she walked into the condo, “Yeah, well we will deal with that once we’re done here.”

Vicki walked behind them making soft gagging sounds, “Jesus did something pink explode?”

Alanna snickered, “Let’s not forget I don’t think one person could have more pictures of them self.”

Melissa sighed heading for a couch near the patio, “Vicki can you get me that bottle of wine. I need a few wine glasses.”

Vicki headed for the car, while Alanna went to hunt down some glasses. Melissa arranged her outfit and tried not to look around at the condo; it was everything that Emily was, pink and twisted. Alanna came back setting the wine glasses down, “You sure you don’t want us to stay and wait with you?”

Melissa gave her a soft smile, “No, if she calls the cops at least it’s just me that gets arrested for breaking an entry. No this is between the two of us. You two can wait in the car and I’ll be out once we’ve talked.”

Vicki set the wine bottle down having taken out the cork, “Pfft, sure, get a good punch in for me while you’re at it.”  
Alanna nodded, “I wish I could see you punch that bitch.”

Melissa smiled, “Lady like, always be nice. My momma taught me that. Now go, Robert said she’ll be here anytime.”

The two left and Melissa sunk back into the couch, she felt exhausted and knew she was suffer for taking this trip but she needed to get this done, THEY needed this behind them.

-M-

Norman was exhausted as he walked down the hallway of the hospital. Because of Melissa being sick they were shooting out of order, trying to get things shot without her. So he and Steven had been on set since six that morning. Not to mention little Annie had shit all over his trailer and he was seriously starting to think the dog might hate him. He was almost certain that Greg hated him too, the fucker made him run all over fucking Georgia in the heat. He was honestly thinking of having someone give him a fucking IV. 

So after showering he and Steven headed to the hospital. Alanna had spent most the day there and both men were looking forward to seeing their ladies. They didn’t speak as they walked toward Melissa’s room, both almost dead on their feet. Norman pushed opened the door plastering a smile on his face and he stopped dead in his tracks, Steven walking into his back. There in the bed that had held Melissa that morning was a little old lady probably ninety, an equally old man sat next to her holding her hand. Norman mumbled an ‘I’m sorry wrong room’. He walked out double checking the room number he stormed to the nurse’s station, “WHERE THE FUCK IS MELISSA MCBRIDE?”

His heart was racing, fear gripping him that something had happened while he was on set. The nurse jumped when he yelled, “I’m sorry Mr. Reedus, she checked out today with her nurse…..against Doctor’s orders….but they were talking about going to the airport…..I’m sorry.”

Norman snarled, “Not as sorry as her ass will be.”

Steven growled his phone out, “I’m gonna kill Alanna.”

Norman had his phone to his ear already calling Melissa, the call going to her voice mail, he chuckled sinisterly, “Oh don’t blame her, I know my darling Melissa. Charm the pants off a gay priest.”

-M-

Emily was flying high as she opened the door to her condo. Things had been going so bad for her lately. She had used every penny from her walking dead money on her music career. Unfortunately she wasn’t getting anywhere and the label that had signed her dropped her three weeks ago after she failed to sell any tickets to a concert she had at a con.

Then she got an eviction notice on her door three days ago. Not to mention her plan to get closer to Reedus had backfired. She knew it was under handed, but she needed to use him to further her career. The fans loved him and they loved her when she was with him! It was really unfair that the producers and writers had killed Beth off right when she was getting somewhere on the show. So it had been a last ditch effort when she had helped a very drunk Norman to his room at the con and put him to bed. She knew she needed some PR, good or bad, something to get her name out there. So she took off her clothes and climbed into bed with him. She had even tried to get him in his drunken state to sleep with him, but things were limp. After all he was getting older and he was drunk, the man might look like sex on legs, but he was a man after all and things didn’t always work. So she had settled for snuggling in with him and falling asleep. She had slept with older men before, hell she wouldn’t have gotten the scripts she did if she hadn’t slept with Greg. Anything to further her career.

But Norman wasn’t answering her calls, but her fake pregnancy call to Kirkman had given her a lead. Robert had said that he might have a part for her on Fear the Walking Dead. Well she was beside herself; she might have a way out! A way to keep her condo, a way to be famous for longer than fifteen minutes. 

She whistled as she walked into the living room, stopping dead in her tracks.

Melissa leaned forward setting down her wine glass, “Hello Emily, we need to talk.”

-M-

“ALANNA!”

Alanna chuckled into her phone, “Hey baby.”

“DON’T! Where the FUCK are you?”

Alanna sighed looking over at Vicki who was shaking her head, “We’re all fine. Just took Melissa to see her parents. I was going to call once we got her settled.”

Steven eyed Norman who was fuming, “WRONG ANSWER! We just got off the phone with Melissa’s sister, she’s not there.”

Vicki groaned, mouthing, “LIE!”

“Well we’re at the hotel.”

Steven chuckled, “Which one?”

Alanna hated lying, not to mention she sucked at it, “I HAVE TO GO, we’re fine, I love you!”

Slamming her phone shut she sunk down into the seat of the car, “Jesus, he’s going to kill me.”

Vicki chuckled, “Come on; let’s get closer to the house just in case she needs us. And you might get to see her deck that bitch.”

Alanna smirked, “Well there’s that!”

-M-  
“Sit down Emily. I brought wine.”

Emily nodded, sitting down on a large chair that looked like a pink high heel, “What…what are you doing here?”

Melissa chuckled, pouring more wine into her glass and then some for Emily, “Well, I heard what you’re saying about Norman and I felt as his fiancé I needed to come and works these things out with you. Woman to woman.”

Emily nodded, she felt her heart start to beat faster in her chest, she took the wine glass and took a sip, “Yeah woman to woman.”

Melissa smiled leaning back, “So, you have to tell me, what did you think about the tattoo. I know you saw it!”

Emily hadn’t seen him naked; she put him in bed with his boxers on. She took a drink of wine, “Oh yeah the tattoo, the demon?”

Melissa’s smile widened, “Yeah the demon. It’s hard to miss when it goes the whole length of his dick.”

Emily chuckled, her cheeks blushing, “Yeah, it’s something.”

Melissa took a drink of wine, her eyes narrowing, “I bet he wanted the lights on, he’s a freak about that.”

Emily figured the best thing to do was play along at this point, “Oh god yes.” She leaned back feeling more at ease. Melissa had always been so nice to her, “He was crazy that night. He wanted the lights on and wanted to take me against the wall. Those arms.”

Melissa nodded, “Those arms.” She sat her glass down and folded her hands as she leaned forward, “Let’s be honest here. You’re not pregnant. Hell you didn’t even sleep with him and if you insist on carrying on like this, well I’ll be forced to call in my back up and make you take a pregnancy test. Or we can be ladies about this. I think you’re struggling and Norman was nice too you so you want him to help you fix your career, am I right?”

Emily sighed, “Melissa….”

Melissa held up her hand, giving Emily an understanding smile, “I get it, he’s nice to look at and the fans love him. Whoever is with him is loved too by the fans. But Emily I know that man inside and out, he has a bad back from the accident in Berlin, so even if those arms are strong, his back couldn’t take fucking you against a wall. He doesn’t have any tattoos that aren’t visible when he wears a pair of shorts, and he hates to have sex with the lights on. So cut the SHIT.”

Emily nodded, “Yeah, I didn’t. I’m so sorry. Please don’t tell the media.”

Melissa felt her whole body relax, she was going to live with whatever she heard from Emily. But hearing they hadn’t slept together made her feel so much better. “I won’t tell the media, even though you were going to use it against Norman and don’t tell me you weren’t.”

Emily felt tears biting at her eyes, “I just wanted to be famous.”

Melissa reached for her purse, pulling out a card, “Well you should’ve came to me. I was a casting agent for years and I know people. Now you’re a pretty girl, with a nice body, do you want my advice?”

Emily nodded, wiping at her face, “Yes, PLEASE, I’m going to lose everything.”

Melissa smirked, “I’ll help you. Now your acting isn’t great sweetie. I’m sorry but it’s not. I’m just being honest and your singing well, it’s not bad, but you have something that most actresses now a days don’t.”

Emily’s eyes were wide, “What?”

Melissa knew she had her, “You have a young look and a good body. You could be someone, have you ever heard of Traci Lords? Jenna Jameson?”

Emily’s nose crinkled, “They’re porn stars.”

Melissa nodded, “VERY FAMOUS porn stars, ones that married VERY FAMOUS people! Women who have lots of money now. EVERYONE knows who they are. This card is for a friend of mine, he has already promised me that if you call he’ll have you starring in a movie tomorrow. He’s ready to make you a household name!”

Emily looked at the card, “But it’s porn.”

Melissa nodded, “Yeah it is, but it pays one hundred grand for the movie. Might get you on your feet and you could fund your music and not have to count on anyone else. This would be good for you.”

Emily looked at Melissa, the older woman smiling sincerely at her, “Come on Emily, at least go and talk to him.”

Emily nodded, “Ok, I’ll go talk to him. But why would you help me?”

Melissa stood up motioning for her, “Come here and hug it out. I remember what’s it like to be struggling.”

Emily hugged her, “Thank you Melissa, I’m so sorry about this.”

Melissa nodded, pulling away, “I’m glad I could help. See things work out when just us ladies talk things out.”

Emily smiled as Melissa collected her things and started toward the front door, glancing down at the card. Melissa stopped at the door, watching the little gold digging bitch stare at the card, she opened the door and took a step toward Emily, “Oh Emily?”

Emily looked up just as Melissa’s right hook slammed into her jaw. Emily fell hard on her ass, blood filling her mouth as she looked up at Melissa. 

Melissa could hear Alanna hooting in approval at the door, but Melissa knelt down biting her lip, “I’m a lady Emily, my momma raised me that way. But she also taught me to fight for what is mine. So I helped you, got this job for you, a new career. But if I see you near Norman or me, I’ll unleash a hell on you, that you won’t want to see. Not to mention I know enough fucking people in the business to make sure you don’t get a job ANYWHERE. WE CLEAR?”

Emily nodded, Melissa stood up and smiled, “Good, see it was great to have this little chat. Now call my friend and don’t forget our deal. You be good now.”

Melissa walked out the door, Vicki and Alanna standing just outside their mouths open at the scene they just saw. Melissa felt her phone vibrate and she smiled as she answered, “Hey Pookie.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Well if you…”

“I DON’T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS AGAINST DOCTOR’S ORDERS!” Melissa held the phone away from her ear, the other two women in the car silent as Norman screamed at her, “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I’VE BEEN?”

“Yes…but I can…”

“WHERE ARE YOU?”

Melissa sighed, “I’m in LA, I had some business here and I figured that….”

“LA! FUCKING LA? HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET A PLANE….GOD DAMN KIRKMAN! I WILL KILL HIM!”

“NORMAN! I’m fine! Alanna and Vicki are here, I’m feeling so much better. If you would….”

“WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK?”

Melissa felt fine till now, now she was close to throwing up, she had NEVER heard him this mad, “Sweetheart I can be there by the time you get up in the morning.”

“WRONG FUCKING ANSWER! Go to a GOD DAMN hotel and rest….I swear to fucking god! I’m gonna lose my shit Melissa! How could you?”

Melissa stared out the window tears biting at her eyes, her voice was low, “Well if I wasn’t out here taking care of YOUR screwups I would be home now.” She snapped the phone shut and stared out the window. She really did understand why he was so angry, but he wouldn’t even give her a minute to explain herself. 

She felt a hand on her knee and smiled at Alanna, “If it makes you feel any better I think Steven might kill me.”  
Melissa shook her head, “It doesn’t, they’re both so mad.”

Vicki chuckled, “It’s because they care. They’ll settle down, especially Norman. He’s just so afraid he lose you.”

Melissa sighed, “We need to get to the airport. I need to get home.”

Vicki nodded her head and turned the car toward the airport, “It’s going to be fine. Once we get back you use your sex appeal and Steven will be fine. And you Melissa just play the sick card and he’ll settle down, not sure either one of them will leave you two alone again but hell this has been fun. Like we’re running from the law.”

Melissa smiled hoping that by the time they got back to Georgia Norman had relaxed. She just hoped he understood what she did, she did for both of them. 

-M-

Norman stared at his phone, looking at up Steven, “She hung up on me!”

Steven groaned, “At least you know she’s ok, she called.”

Norman bit his lip, “Kirkman had something to do with this. They got to LA awful fast and I don’t know anyone else with a private jet do you?”

Steven shook his head, “No, should we go see him?”

Norman nodded, “Yeah, call Andy and see if he knows where the fuck Kirkman is.”

Steven nodded pulling out his phone, “What’re you going to do?”

Norman chuckled, his phone to his ear, “Getting a god damn babysitter.”


	8. Forever

Melissa sat in the makeup trailer going through some mail while they worked on her ‘baby bump’ for the show. She was five weeks into her treatment and one week away from her wedding and she had so much to do she wasn’t sure what the hell to do first. Not to mention the show wanted her to go to LA for the Emmys since she was up for one again and Scott felt she was a shoe in this year. 

She sighed as she looked at the long list of dress designers that had offered to make her dress. She didn’t want any of this. Norman had Sean Clarke running around doing wedding stuff like a chicken with his head cut off. She wanted to do the wedding stuff, maybe slow down take their time, but he wanted it done by the following weekend. So his poor assistant was now a wedding planner on top of everything else.

Melissa’s head snapped up and she couldn’t stop the giggle that came out of her at the sight before her. Standing in the doorway was Sean Clarke he was wearing an empire style waist bridesmaid dress, “Shut up!”

Melissa howled with laughter, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you look beautiful.”

Sean growled, “God damn it! I don’t get paid enough! Can you believe he has me doing this shit!”

Melissa smiled as she stood up and started to walk toward him, she was just going to help him get the dress off that was over his clothes. But she stood too fast and got dizzy. Sean rushed to her side, grabbing her, “Melissa, you alright?”

Melissa nodded, giving him a tired smile, “I’m fine, help me sit down.”

Sean nodded guiding her into the chair, “I’ll get Norman.”

Melissa grabbed his arm, Sean saw the fear in her eyes, “NO, no please. He’s worried enough. I just stood up too fast. We don’t need to worry him about this.”

Sean knelt down in front of her, “He’d want to know.”

Melissa smiled at him, cupping his face, “We both know he doesn’t think I’ll make it as it is. If he didn’t think that way we wouldn’t be rushing the wedding.”

Sean shook his head, “No, he’s worried about you. He loves you Melissa. I was with him after everything happened, he was a mess. He wanted you not anyone else. This is his way to make sure you never get away again.”

Melissa smiled, leaning in she kissed his cheek wiping at her own tears, “Thank you, now go take that off and tell him I said ‘no’ and to stop making you dress in drag.”

Sean gave her a salute and headed out the door. When he got halfway across the lot Norman started walking next to him, matching his steps, “Did she laugh?”

Sean nodded, “Of course, told you it would work, she really thinks this wedding is going to be some big media event.”

Norman chuckled taking a drag on his smoke, “Too bad it’s everything she said she wanted. Remember that Sean and Sunny will here tomorrow with Mingus and everyone knows not to breathe a word. The wedding goes off on this Saturday without a hitch.”

Sean nodded, “Andy and his wife are picking her parents and sister up at the airport. I have everyone meeting at the new house. You sure you shouldn’t say something to her about all this. You bought a house for Christ sakes.”

Norman sighed, looking across the lot he saw Melissa leave the makeup trailer with Alanna the two women heading toward set, “She thinks I’m doing this because I think she’s going to die.” Norman swallowed hard and took a drag off his smoke, “She might die….I don’t know what I’ll do…but I’m going to do my fucking best to prove to her that I’m all in. That fucking house is just step one. I’ll be done here in another hour and we’ll head to the house and make sure everything is taking shape. Vicki has her for treatment and Steven said he’d have something ready for dinner.”

Sean smiled clapping him hard on the back, “Well come on then, chop, chop, we have a wedding to surprise the bride with.”

-M-

“Why can’t you tell me?”

Norman chuckled, pulling the car down a long dirt drive, “Because that’s the point of a surprise.”

Melissa smiled, “Well I thought my new dress was the surprise…oh and that thing you do this morning for me.”

Norman blushed, squeezing her hand that was in his, “Stop. We might not be able to do that…but when my girl wants some loving I’ll do whatever it takes.” Kissing her hand he saw a light blush come to her cheeks and he couldn’t help but think she looked beautiful.

She hadn’t been as sick the night before, Vicki pushing extra meds to help with the side effects of the chemo. So she had slept well the night before. When she woke up he had surprised her with the pale blue sun dress and matching scarf. She had fussed over them, she had no idea how he remembered she liked the dress. It was one she had pointed out several weeks back while they were out walking the streets of Senoia she had seen it in a shop window.

As soon as she was dressed he stepped into the room wearing a crisp white button down and white pants. She had giggled saying they looked like the proper southern couple going to lunch and he had brushed it off as he kissed her saying he just wanted to look good for her.

Now he was getting nervous as they drove toward the large beat up looking house. He took a huge gamble on everything and he hoped it paid it. Pulling the car to the front of the house Melissa looked up at it, “Where are we?”

Norman got out and came around opening her door he reached in for her hand. Helping her out he pulled her into his side and looked at the house with her, kissing the side of her head, “Welcome home Melly Sue, this is Serpentine Fire, our new house.”

Melissa looked at the house, her face breaking out into a large smile, “What?”

He smiled at her, “I bought it. You always said you wanted to work on an old house and make it yours. I found it the day you told us about the cancer. Bought it the next day and workers have been stripping and replacing floors for weeks. I figured the two of us could fix it up, make it our home for after we’re married.”

Melissa felt tears rolling down her cheeks, “But….Norman…I don’t…what if…”

Norman shook his head, turning her so she was facing him, his hands going to her cheeks to catch the tears, “YOU’RE GOING TO MAKE IT MELISSA.”

Melissa closed her eyes, “I want too…but…”

Norman shook his head, “MELISSA!”

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him, “I’m trying.”

Norman nodded, “I know baby, I’m going to make damn sure you don’t give up. We’re in this together till the end remember. Don’t ever forget that. I’m not marrying you because of the cancer; I’m marrying you because I love you. I got this house so on days when you feel like you can’t go one more step we’ll come out here and you can sit and watch my ass work and we’ll plan our future. Maybe adopt a few kids, give Mingus a brother or sister. We’re going to have a fucking great life sweetheart.”

Melissa leaned into his chest, her heart filled with him, “Taking me to see our new house.”

-M-

He walked her through most of the house, leaving the second floor for another day. Wiping his hands on his pants to keep the sweating down he walked her toward the kitchen, “The kitchen has a large patio off the back, I thought we might have a picnic today out there.”

Melissa was behind him, her eyes wide as she looked over the huge home they would be calling their own, when Norman stepped out of the way of the French doors to the patio she gasped. There in their new backyard was at least a hundred people all dressed casual and sitting in chairs. At the end of a daisy covered aisle stood her father waiting for her. Looking back at Norman he smiled getting down on one knee he pulled a beautiful topaz and diamond engagement ring, “Melissa, sweetheart, I know I don’t deserve you and you’ve proven that in more ways than one, but I’d be so honored if you’d walk down that aisle and marry my ass and make me the happiest man in the world.”

Melissa nodded, “Yes, oh god yes a million times.”

Norman stood up kissing her hard, sliding the ring on her finger. “Come on.” Walking outside onto the patio he looked at their friends and family, “She said yes, let’s have a wedding!”

Everyone clapped. Norman kissed her cheek as he left her with her father. He jogged to the end of the aisle where the pastor was waiting. His heart beating hard in his chest as she walked toward him. Mingus leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I love you dad, but if you screw this up, I’ll have Uncle Sean kick your ass.”

Norman chuckled, “I know.” His eyes going back to his bride, the only woman he ever truly loved and she was walking toward him.

Melissa cried when her father kissed her cheek, leaning in the man whispered in her ear, “It has always been my dream to walk you down the aisle, thank you baby girl for making an old man’s dream come true.”

Walking down toward him on her father’s arm she saw every detail. It was everything she ever wanted. There he stood simply dressed in white as were Mingus and Sean Patrick. On her side Steven and Alanna stood holding the leashes of Annie and Lincoln. Her feet crushed the daisies that made up the aisle, her favorite flower and she noticed a large tent sat back to the side of the house where tables were set up. It was simple, it was them. No media, no big announcement, just them and the people they loved. 

As her father gave her arm to Norman she knew without a doubt she would fight with everything she had. She would help him build their house; she would help him be a father to Mingus and adopt more children to fill their home. She would give him back everything he had given to her today tenfold. She would love him right through every good and bad moment. Smiling at him Melissa saw their life together and cancer be damned she was going to make it for him.


	9. Green Eyed and Pissed

“Stop…you have to stop…”

Tears of joy flowed down Melissa’s cheeks as she sat and listened to Michael tell her the story of how he had locked Steven up in one port a pottys. She couldn’t help but laugh. Michael had come in and played Abe like a champ, but off set he was one of the funniest people she’d ever met.

Michael laughed, “I told you it was good. You should’ve seen his face when me and Alanna got the forklift. He could hear it coming toward the port a john and he was freaking his shit out….literally!”

Melissa howled with laughter, “You have to stop! Oh my god I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so hard and god does that feel good.”

Michael chuckled rubbing her foot, “My wife loved this during chemo. Foot rubs were almost like a twenty four seven thing, she even did it in public.”

Melissa smiled, “Well I’m very grateful.”

Michael smiled at her and patted her foot, “Ok, the other one now.”

Just as she put her foot into his lap the door to her trailer opened and in stepped Norman. It had been two weeks since their wedding and two days more of chemo and she was done.

Norman narrowed his eyes at her, “What’s going on here?”

He was having a shit day. They were filming a scene where Daryl falls into a cavern and is surrounded by walkers. They had done the shot at least four times and he knew at one point it was just Greg fucking with him. So he was dirty and covered in slime and his head was killing him and now he walks into her trailer and she is cuddling with some other guy.

Melissa smiled, “Oh Michael volunteered to give me a foot rub. He stopped in to tell me about Steven’s misadventures in the port a potty today.”

Norman snorted walking over to the small fridge he opened the door and grabbed a water, his eyes narrowing at Michael, “Don’t you have a call soon?”

Michael looked up and saw the look on Norman’s face, “Yeah I guess I do.” He patted Melissa’s foot, “I will see you later lady.”  
Melissa gave him a salute and smiled up at Norman as Michael left, “So how was it?”

Norman walked over and picked up her feet sitting down hard on the couch where Michael had just been, “Sucked, fucking sucked ok. Greg has a stick up his ass and he made me do it over and over again. I hit my head the last time.”

Melissa sat up and smiled softly at him, leaning over she kissed his temple, “I’m sorry baby. I wish there was something I could do.”

Her hand was already working on his pants and he sank deeper down into the couch to allow her better access. He groaned closing his eyes when her cold small hand wrapped around his half hard cock. He smiled, “Damn Melly, why the fuck don’t you do this all the time.”

Melissa chuckled, kissing the side of his neck, “I do, like a lot.”

Norman smirked, his lips finding hers, “Well a man can’t ever get enough of you. I mean look at Cuditz there he thinks he has a fucking chance.”

Melissa stopped moving her hand and looked at him, “What do you mean?”

Norman shook his head, moving his hand over hers making her start to work him again, he was hard and god damn it he was going to finish, “Well you know what I mean; he was all over your damn feet.”

Melissa pulled her hand away completely, “What? Are you jealous? Because Michael and I are friends.”

Norman stood up zipping his pants, knowing by the look on her face he wasn’t getting shit this afternoon, “Melissa, come on you don’t see the way the guy looks at you? Fuck and you’re always flirting with him, asking him into your trailer! That shit ain’t right. You’re married for fuck sake.”

Melissa stood up ignoring the dizziness as she poked him in the chest, “YOU LISTEN HERE Mr. Reedus! Michael is my FRIEND! A man and woman can be friends WITHOUT having sex!”

Norman shook his head, huffing, “Nah, he wants the ‘V’! I see the way he looks at you! HE WANTS TO FUCK YOU! Maybe you forget that your new last name is fucking REEDUS!”

Melissa growled, “FUCK YOU! Michael and I are friends because his wife had cancer!”

Norman chuckled, “HE IS SINGLE!”

Melissa’s eyes started to fill with tears, “Yes, he is. He’s a widower, his wife died five years ago, of CANCER! He helps me so I’m not such a burden on you!”

Before he could reach her, she slammed the door to the small bathroom and locked it. Norman pounded his fist on the door letting his head rest on the door, “Melissa….fuck I’m sorry ok. I’m an asshole. Just open the door sweetheart and we can talk this out. Please. “

Melissa shook her head, “Go back to work Norman, I need to relax before we talk again.”

Norman sighed, “I love you baby, I’m sorry I’m a jealous prick.”

She didn’t answer him; she just stood there staring at the door. She heard him sigh, “Alright, I’ll see you at home. I’m sorry and I love you.”

She didn’t come out until she heard the door to her trailer open and close. She came out and stood there shaking her head. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. She needed to clear her head, get away if the others would let her. Smiling to herself she knew who would help her, she opened her phone and made the call, “Hey I need a favor.”

-All-

Melissa smiled as she scrapped the old wall paper from the wall. Once filming was done she had skipped out on everyone leaving her phone in her trailer. She had people around her for months and now that the chemo was coming to an end she wanted to be alone. She felt she needed a little time for herself. So she asked Michael to take her to the house. She knew there was some old wall paper in the kitchen that needed scrapped before they used the chemicals on it. She couldn’t work with the chemicals, but damn it she could scrap some wall paper. So she sat there on an overturned bucket scrapping wall paper, the radio the contractors had left playing soft jazz in the background. She hummed to herself as she moved slowly across the bottom half of the wall. 

Things had changed so fast for her over the last few months and she was happy, she really was. But today fighting with Norman she realized they both needed a little break from each other. He was hovering and he needed space too. He hadn’t done a con in weeks and being together all the time worrying about her health wasn’t doing either of them any favors. So she figured he would rage about her taking off today, but they both needed this.

Got up walking over she took a drink of water and changed the radio station, stopping when she heard John Legends ‘All of Me’. She froze when she heard Norman’s voice behind her, “What would I do without your smart mouth drawing me and you kicking me out, got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down.”

Melissa turned around, “Norman….”

He shook his head walking toward her, pulling the tee shirt he had on over his head. “What’s going on in that beautiful mind, I’m on a magical mystery ride.” 

Stopping in front of her, he put his hands on her hips pulling on the cut overalls she was wearing pulling her closer to him, “and I’m so dizzy don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright.”

Dipping his head he kissed her lips softly, “My head’s under water, but I’m feeling fine. You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind….”   
Kissing her again he slowly pulls away his eyes staring into her soul, “I know I’m an asshole Mel, but I’m your asshole and I worry sometimes that I’m too fucked up to keep a woman like you. I saw you with Michael and it pissed me off. I love you and I want to be the one to make you happy like that.”

Picking her up she gasped as he set her on the island in the kitchen, pulling her hard to him she could feel his erection digging into her through their clothes, she whimpered, “Norman, I don’t think….”

Norman kissed down the side of her neck, humming the song, “Don’t think about it Melissa. If you need me too, I’ll stop, but I think we both need this. I need you. I love you.” His lips find hers and the kiss is deep and slow like two lovers that have done this for years. His hands are soft on her skin as he undoes the buckles on the overalls letting them fall behind her. Pulling away he gently pushes her back on the counter, his hands sliding the overalls off her body. He looks in her eye, “All of me, loves all of you, loves your perfect imperfections, all your curves and all your edges, you’re my end and my beginning even when I lose I’m winning, ‘case I give you all of me, and you give me all of you……Right Mrs. Reedus, do you give me all of you. Because I’m giving you everything I have.”

Melissa watched as he kicked off his shoes and pulled down his jeans, almost groaning at the sight of him naked. He walked back over to her, pulling slowly on the panties she was wearing. His hands caressing the inside of her thighs, making her breaths come out in short burst, “Norman?”

Norman smiled at her, “What baby? What do you need? Tell me.”

Melissa groaned, “Please. “

Norman ghosted his hand up over her wet heat, “What baby? What do you need?”

Melissa gasped as one of his fingers traced her slit, her hips coming off the counter as the digit found her hard throbbing nub, “PLEASE TOUCH ME.”

Norman slowly rubbed circles on her clit, his hips getting closer to her, pulling her with his free hand to the edge of the counter. Melissa was overwhelmed as his finger continued it slow assault on her sex. Her hips were pumping, trying to encourage him to move faster, but he was taking his time. His voice low, “You forgive me for being an asshole?”

Melissa nodded, biting her lip, “Yes, don’t fucking do it again but yes. Please! Jesus do it.”

Norman chuckled, pushing his cock slowly into, groaning at the wet tight heat that wrapped around him, “Fuck Melly Sue, you want this don’t you?”

Melissa nodded, her legs wrapping around his waist digging into his ass, she looked up at him, “Please baby, I need you.”  
Norman swallowed hard, they hadn’t made love in so long and if he died right there he would be a happy a man. He’d been pissed when he couldn’t find her after filming. Then Michael had texted he had dropped her at the house. Driving out there he was ready to kick her ass, but something about seeing her in that kitchen, their kitchen. And she looked so happy, content, he wanted her. He knew it wasn’t something you did when you were going through chemo, but he was going painfully slow, just enjoying the closeness. It didn’t matter if he finished, he just wanted to love ALL of her.

Pulling her up close to him he moved slowly, his hips rolling as they kissed, his hand tracing down her neck, loving the feel of her all around him. He felt her walls start to pulse around his cock and he knew he would cum. Panting he held her as she fell over the edge, her lips still softly kissing his neck, her voice a whisper, “I love you, I love you so much.”

He came hard, holding her to him, cradling her as his seed filled her. Then he took them both to the ground, putting her in his lap. He held her close to him, his hand going up and down her back. He felt her chuckle, “I didn’t even get all the way undressed.”

Norman snickered, “Sorry I was in a hurry, been a while.”

Melissa looked up at him that smile she saved for him on her face, “It was worth the wait husband.”

Norman nodded, “It was.”


	10. Eyes on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for Stalker action. And some sick gifts from the stalker. Just saying if this kind of thing makes you nervous turn back now.

Melissa sat on the floor behind the curtain the trash can pushed up against her chest and chuckled as she threw up again. Her eyes going to her assistant who was hovering, “I’m fine Karla.”

Karla shook her head, “Mel, this was too soon. I knew it was. Let me get Norm.”

Melissa shook her head, “NO! I’m fine. I’ve been off chemo for two weeks. The doctor and Vicki said this happens sometimes, I’m really fine. Just let me work it out. It had to be the chilli fries for lunch.”

Karla knelt down looking at her boss, “Listen, people will understand if you can’t finish. They know you’re sick.”

Melissa stared at her friend and assistant, “No, some of those people are sick too and they came down to this con to see me. I’m not leaving. If you have to, go get Vicki she’s over by Tom’s table.”

Karla nodded, “Alright, I’ll be right back.” Karla gestured to one of the volunteers, “NO ONE gets in here.”

Melissa sat back and took a sip a water and closed her eyes, she just needed a few minutes. Just a few minutes and she’d be fine. Vicki almost always had a bag with her and she knew some anti-nausea meds would get her through the last of the day. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand on her cheek. Opening her eyes she was staring into the angry eyes of her husband, “What the hell you doing Melly Sue?”

Melissa glared at her assistant who was sneaking out the curtain. Norman snapped his fingers at her, “Don’t look at her, I saw you weren’t at your table. You need to go home.”

Melissa sighed, “No, I’m staying here. I’ll be fine it passes you know that.”

Norman sighed, “You piss me off.”

Melissa smirked at him, “I know, I’m sorry.”

Norman huffed standing up, “No you’re not. Come on let’s get you some air.”

Melissa let him help her up and then he walked them toward the curtain motioning to their security, “Need to get some air, make us a path will you?”

Melissa stumbled next to him and he wrapped his arms around her walking with her plastered to his front walking them toward the exit. The crowd went wild and they both smiled as they made their way outside to the fresh air. Security had cleared them a spot and Norman helped her to sit down and she closed her eyes enjoying the wind that was blowing across her face. 

Norman stood next to her and nodded to Vicki when the woman appeared bag in hand, “I hear someone is feeling under the weather again.”

Melissa groaned, “yes, but honestly I think it’s the chilli fries.”

Vicki huffed, getting in her bag she got an injection out of her bag and started to clean a spot on Melissa’s arm, “I told you this wasn’t a great idea. Everyone here is like a walking Petri dish of yucky that is just waiting to get a hold of your immune system.”

Norman raised an eyebrow, “What? You fucking told me that the doc said this was fine.”

Melissa sighed, “I’m fine Norm….”

Norman shook his head, “Going back. You got her?”

Melissa started to stand up, but he was already moving, “Norman!”

When he didn’t turn around she felt worse sitting down hard in her chair with tears welling up in her eyes, she looked at Vicki, “I just wanted to get out. See the fans.”

Vicki sighed, “I know sweetie, but don’t push yourself.”

Melissa couldn’t believe the day she was having. She patted her stomach and sighed, “He’s going to be so pissed at me later.”

Vicki chuckled, “Oh sweetie, he’s already pissed. I’ll stay with you. He’s just worried. He just got you back; we’re what a month out from reconstruction surgery?”

Melissa nodded a small grin on her face, “He picked them out already. He’s five years old sometimes. He played with every one of them that the doctor showed us.”

Vicki chuckled, “I don’t doubt it. And the Emmys are coming up.”

Melissa sighed, “Yup, I hope he lets me go after today.”

Vicki smiled standing up, “Come on I’ll help you back. It’s not all bad. At least he cares.”

Melissa smiled at her friend, “What’re you doing with Tom?”

Vicki chuckled, “That man is straight, he just doesn’t know it yet.”

The two of them laughed as Vicki helped Melissa back inside. Neither of them saw the man standing in the shadows across the street.

-M-

“AND ANOTHER THING! If I ask you what the doctor said and you didn’t ask the doctor that question you better damn well tell me you didn’t ask his ass!”

Melissa and Norman had been in their room for fifteen seconds before his epic blow up happened. Now almost an hour in she sat on the bed nodding her head and taking her punishment for her stupidity. “Yes dear, I promise.”

Norman’s head snapped up, “I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!”

Melissa chuckled, “What does what mean?”

Norman growled, “YES DEAR, it’s fuck you in woman speak!”

Melissa groaned falling back on the bed, “I’m sorry alright? I know, you’re worried and I worried you. I really think it was just food poisoning.” Getting up she walked over to him and put her hands on his chest, she could feel the tension rolling off him, “I’m sorry I love you.”

Norman huffed, but he knew his fight was leaving him, “If you love me so damn much you’ll take better care of yourself.”  
Melissa kissed his cheek, “Yup, I will. Promise. I’m sorry baby.” Kissing his other cheek and laying her head against his chest, he finally gave in and wrapped his arms around her.

Norman sighed, “You suck you know that.”

Melissa laughed slapping playfully at his chest, “You love me but I suck?”

Norman chuckled pulling her back into his arms, “No, I love you but I hate that I can’t stay pissed at you.”

Melissa nodded her head leaning in to kiss him, “I know.”

A sharp knock at the door got their attention and Melissa smiled at him, “I’m going to shower.”

Norman nodded, giving her a quick kiss, “Yup go on. I’ll be right there baby.”

He headed to the door hoping it wasn’t anything important. They had agreed to do one day of the con and it had been a long one. Both their lines were long and he knew Melissa needed to get some rest and so did he.

Opening the door he looked down and saw a silver box with a blue ribbon on it. Picking it up he smirked looking at the card, it was for Melissa. “It’s a gift.”

Melissa yelled back over the shower, “From who?”

Norman looked at the card, “It just says to you.”

Melissa sighed as the hot water hit her back, “OPEN IT.”

Norman pulled the ribbon and flipped the top of the box off, when he did he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he felt sick as he stared into the box. There inside staring up at him was the lifeless head of Annie their dog. His hand shook with rage as he pulled out a picture of him and Melissa working at their house, Serpentine Fire. Turning it over in his hand he read the back of the photo, ‘No where you can hide from me, my dear love Melissa. I’m coming for you.’

Norman slammed the lid on the box, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll be right back baby.”

He didn’t wait to hear her response; he went out of the room and knocked on Sean Flannery’s door across the hall. Sean answered and Norman looked up at him, “We’re in trouble, call up security and keep this in here, but DON’T FUCKING OPEN IT.”

Sean looked at him like he was nuts, “What the fuck is the problem?”

Norman set the box down looking sick as he stared at their closed hotel room door across the hall, “It’s Annie’s head.”  
Sean felt sick, “What the hell?”

Norman looked at his friend, “Some sick fuck is coming for Mel and I’m not going to let anything happen to her.”


	11. Heartbreak and Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a warning for the stalker....just letting you know.

“WELL WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING GOD DAMN IT!”

Scott Gimple sighed watching as Norman paced back and forth in front of him, “Norman, we’re doing everything we can. I have called Atlanta PD and they’re coming to talk to you. I have already asked for security to be increased and I’ve got Sean Clarke working on more security for your homes in Senoia.”

Norman wanted to hit something and he knew it wasn’t Scott’s fault but the way the man was being so calm had him on his last nerve, he moved toward him and Sean Flannery grabbed him pushing him toward the door, “Go, go check on Mel. Sunny said Vicki was sedating her, so you need to be in there with her.”

Norman pointed at Scott over Sean’s shoulder, “FIX THIS!”

Sean sighed pushing him into the hallway. Norman stood there for a few minutes huffing and puffing; he closed his eyes and leaned his head against their hotel room door. He couldn’t fucking believe this, he and Melissa loved that fucking dog, he had gotten her for Melissa when Melissa felt so alone. 

Opening his eyes he pushed the door open and he could hear Vicki talking softly to Mel, but the first thing he heard was her sobs. Closing the door softly behind him he walked over and got into the bed behind her. Melissa turned into him, her face red and her tears welling up again, “She was such a good girl.”

Norman sighed, his arms going around her and holding her tight against his chest, “I know baby, she really was.”

Melissa sobbed, “Why? Why would someone do this?”

Norman nodded to Vicki, “Let Vicki give you something babe. I won’t leave you. Scott and Sean Clarke already told the con people we had a family emergency and we’re leaving. Be home this evening baby.”

As Vicki pushed the sedative into her, Melissa snuggled against his chest, “I love you.”

Norman sighed, “I love you too.”

-MR-

Once Mel was asleep Norman eased out from under her. Andy was in the small sitting room waiting on him and when he came out of the bedroom Andy stood up, “What the fuck is going on?”

Norman sighed, looking over at Vicki who was looking at him too, “Last night something made Lincoln sick. Alanna was staying with him, so she rushed him to the vets. The vet said he just got into something and would be fine. She ended up taking him to her place and leaving Annie at our place because she thought Steven would stop by and get her. When Steven got there Annie was gone so he figured that Alanna had taken her. When he got home Alanna was asleep and he didn’t notice that Annie wasn’t there. Neither of them thought anything till they got up and by the time they started calling we were at the con.”

Norman took a deep breath, “I guess some sick bastard has been sending Mel love letters to the studio and no one thought to tell us. It’s been getting worse and Scott thought they had under control. But when we got back here tonight there was a knock at the door. I opened it and found a ‘gift’, it was Annie’s head and a pic of me and Mel at our HOUSE. This fucker has been inside our house and he killed my fucking dog!”

Andy walked over and pulled him into a man hug, “Don’t worry we’re figure out something. Nothing is going to get to her.”  
Norman held onto his friend, “I can’t lose her, I just got her back.”

-MR-

Melissa hadn’t been asleep when he left, the sedatives weren’t working on her like they use to and she had gotten up to see where he was and she heard everything he said. Trembling she sat down on the bed and stared at the wall, someone was after her and Annie had paid with her life. Melissa curled up on the bed in a ball and wished it all away; she didn’t want any of this. She didn’t think she would ever be famous. She didn’t think that her role would take off like it had. She started gasping for air, she couldn’t breathe.

Vicki heard her gasping and ran into the room, “MELISSA? MELISSA TALK TO ME.”

Norman ran in after her, “Jesus, Mel!”

He got on the bed next to her, while Vicki tried to check her vitals, her eyes cutting up to Norman, “We have to get her calm, Jesus. MELISSA!”

Melissa’s lips started to turn blue and Vicki’s head snapped around looking at Andy who was in the door way, “CALL 911!! She’s going into Anaphlactic shock!”

Vicki moved her onto her back and started to do CPR as Norman held her hand sobbing openly. Andy was on his phone and Norman just shook his head wondering when this hell would end.

-MR-

Melissa felt heavy as her mind started to come around. She opened her eyes and saw the room was filled with people. Her hand went up and she touched Norman’s head which was resting against her arm, while his hands were wrapped hers. Her eyes cut around and she knew she was in the hospital but she couldn’t remember what happened. She ran her fingers through Norman’s hair and his head shot up his eyes wide, “Oh Jesus, Melly Sue.”

Melissa smiled at him, “I’m fine.”

Norman sobbed standing up he moved the oxygen mask off her and kissed her lips, “Oh babe don’t do that again.”

Vicki, Andy, Sean Clarke, Sean Flannery, and Sean’s wife Sunny were all standing up now staring at them. Andy cleared his throat, “We should leave them. We’ll all be down in the waiting room.”

Norman nodded, but his eyes didn’t leave Melissa’s, “I was so scared babe.”

Melissa nodded, “What happened?”

Norman pulled the chair closer to the bed kissing her hand which was once again between his two, “Someone got into Vicki’s bag and changed out her sedatives with some kind of peanut oil.”

Melissa’s chin trembled, “Jesus, what is going on? Why would….why would anyone want to hurt me?”

Norman sighed, “The cops think he wanted you to be brought to the hospital in Atlanta. Grady is big and they think he thought he could get to you easier. But once we got you stable we air lifted you to Floyd Hospital in Rome, Ga. He won’t think to look for you here. Everyone else drove here. We have security and police stationed outside. I’m not leaving your side.”

Melissa let out a sob, “Where’s Lincoln?”

Norman smiled, “He’s at Andy’s house. With security, only dog in Georgia with a security detail. It’s going to be alright babe. I promise.”

Melissa started to cry and Norman crawled up next to her on the bed and held her. He wasn’t going to let anything happen her; they got this far he wasn’t letting her go without one hell of a fight.

-MR-

He whistled as he walked down the hallway of Grady. His plan was perfect. He had read about Melissa’s slight peanut allergy and earlier when that dumb nurse was falling all over Thomas Payne he had switched out the sedative with the peanut oil. He knew it was a shot in the dark, but he figured after getting his little gift his queen would need sedated. He had been correct.  
He had watched the ambulance take her and smiled as he made his way to his car. He was so close and he knew it. If she would just give him a chance, they were supposed to be together and nothing would stop him from making both their dreams come true.

He had been close once, but then that stupid childish asshole Reedus had come between them. But now, now things would be so easy. Smiling he walked down the hall of Grady and stopped at the desk, “Melissa McBride.”

The nurse looked at her computer, “Oh I’m sorry sir, she’s been taken elsewhere.”

His fist clenched at his side, “What?”

The nurse nodded, “Yes, I’m sorry, she’s not here.”

He didn’t say anything as he walked out of the hospital, once inside his car he looked down at his clenched fist and show his nails had drawn blood in his palm. He shook his head and started his car, “Soon my queen, soon.”


End file.
